


Promise 承諾

by molly31203



Category: Anthropoid (2016)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, be, 中文, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自從Jan的祖國被納粹侵佔後，他幾乎不曾祈禱過了——但在當下，他祈禱著。向過去從不回應他的上帝祈禱，向祂祈求仁慈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise 承諾

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一部真人事件( W.W.2猿人計畫）改編的電影 (IMDB: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4190530/?ref_=fn_al_tt_4)
> 
> 我相信真實事件裡沒有這樣......但電影裡的Jan (Jamie Dornan) & Josef (Cillian Murphy)真的很有愛啊Q口QQQ 忍不住寫了對不起qrz

「……..Jan。」Josef尷尬地開口，在黑暗中他伸出手，碰觸靠在自己床邊的男人。「你不需要睡在地板上。」

「我知道。」帶著口音的聲音在黑暗中傳來，Jan的聲音是如此的輕，如此的小心翼翼。

感謝這家的善良且勇敢女主人，他們在這裡有個相當安全的藏匿處，並各自有自己的床可以休息——但今天不同，在今晚Jan希望能更靠近Josef一點——他需要這樣做，去感知對方的動靜，感覺到對方的呼吸，感受對方的存在。

「我並不會跑到街外好讓納粹輕易地殺掉我。」

「我知道。」

「........如果你真的要待在那整晚，你還不如上來，」嘆氣，Josef最後向對方妥協，挪動自己的身子，將床鋪空出一部分給對方，「該死的別睡在地板上。」

黑暗中窸窣的聲響傳來，一會後另一道重量使床鋪下陷，Josef能清楚地感覺到Jan散發的熱度。對方在貼上自己後背的同時將手臂伸了過來，繞過Josef的腰際，追尋著他的雙手後扣緊。Josef通常不喜歡也不讓對方這樣做——但今天他決定做出些通融。

「那不是你的錯。」Jan的聲音從背後傳來，Josef能感覺到對方吐出的氣息打在自己的後頸上， 「你盡你最大所能了。」

_我有嗎？_ 心中浮現的問題讓他哽塞，Josef恍惚地想著——他可以做的還多了，不是嗎？比方說，他最初根本不該讓Lenka加入這場計畫，或者在他們執行暗殺計畫前就拜託人將她送出境內。

「照顧好Marie. 」 _他能做的可多了。_ 但Josef最後沒能講這句話說出口。

「我會的。」壓抑著自己不安的心情，Jan向他保證，環在對方腰際上的手收得更緊——Jan永遠搞不明白Josef跟Lenka之間的關係。那和他與Marie之間完全不同，並非那樣單純，並非⋯⋯不，Jan搖搖頭，或許是一樣的。

或許那都代表著他和Josef永遠不會擁有的平凡生活。一位美麗又平凡的伴侶，沒有戰爭、沒有任務，只是單單純純的安穩生活——但在暗殺行動之後，Jan發現自己對此的渴望程度不如原先所猜想的強烈。

當他看見槍口指著Josef，當他們各自逃散，不知對方生死的時候——Jan在回憶起當時的狀況時心底仍然升起一股驚慌、恐懼，他下意識地收緊環著Josef的手臂，將臉埋入對方的頸窩，再次確認對方仍然在自己的懷裡。

Jan根本不記得當初是怎麼回到安全屋的。失去Josef的下落讓他感覺到一陣暈眩和從未有過的不安，一直到Jan安然無恙的回來，直到他再次碰觸到對方的肌膚時——全身飆升的腎上腺素、繃緊的神經，異常快速的生理反應才開始減緩至平穩。

Josef是他的錨、他的鎮靜劑，在那刻他明白，Josef是——Josef對他而言才是最重要的。

Josef是唯一重要的。那位與他一同訓練、執行暗殺，那位教導他，那位他唯一絕對忠誠的對象。

「我會保護Mrs. Lukesova，我會保護Marie，」他會保護他們的同盟，被侵佔的國家，Jan在黑暗中說著，在Josef，在他的戰友耳邊發誓，「我會保護你。」

 

 

 

_........我會保護你。_ 當德軍的子彈打穿教堂的牆壁，受重傷的Adolf吞下氰化物並舉槍自盡時，Jan想起他那晚對Josef做出的承諾。

在地下室裡的Josef現在大概氣的半死。因為Jan把他拋到後方，因為他不讓Josef與自己一起抵抗到最後。Jan想起那天聽見納粹要以數千萬捷克人的生命做交換，當他想要去自首的時候——他被Adolf阻止，而Josef在事後狠狠的搧了他一巴掌。 _永遠不要說出這種話。_ 那天Josef的聲音、他的手都顫抖著。他從沒看過對方這副模樣。

 

**_ You're a solider, and your duty is continue fighting.  _ **

 

德軍另一枚炸彈在不遠處引爆，那一刻，Jan開始祈禱——自從他的祖國被納粹侵佔後，他幾乎不曾祈禱過了——但在當下，他祈禱著。向過去從不回應他的上帝祈禱，向祂祈求仁慈。

向祂祈求著Josef的性命。

讓那些人放過Josef，讓他活下去，讓他逃過這一切。將自己的願望訴諸上帝，Jan同時將最後一枚子彈裝進彈夾裡——當下一名納粹軍人出現在視線範圍時，他將槍口指向自己的太陽穴。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 銷聲匿跡了整整一個月XD 因為出去玩了......哈哈
> 
> 去美國的時候看了這部電影Anthropoid 猿人計畫，看完之後被Cillian Murphy的美顏跟演技虐成鬼(ry 這人跟小本有得比，演技跟顏值都好，然後挑的片也都挺虐的
> 
> 看了兩次之後終於忍不住寫了，結局真的是痛的我說不出話TwT


End file.
